


Sam didn't know

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Raised Apart, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Sam didn't know

Sam Campbell remembers the first time he laid eyes on Dean, the older male was chatting with a few friends in the hallway. Of course Dean didn't notice Sam, no one ever did.

Sam was used to it though, used to always being the new kid, used to never being in one place too long. But sometimes he wished his mother's hunts wouldn't cause him to have to leave so soon, sometimes he wished he could just stay in one place for more than a month at the longest.

The second time he saw Dean was at lunch, the senior walking towards his table. Sam quickly started packing up his things, knowing that Dean and his friends would be taking the table, so he was a bit surprised when Dean told him to stop.

Lunch was just the two of them, and if Sam wasn't mistaken Dean had been flirting with him the entire time, giving him these knowing little grins. They had a lot in common, both of them only children, both of them living with one parent, Sam with his mother, Dean with his father, both of them shared the same taste in music, well mostly.

Sam really wasn't sure why he agreed to let Dean drive him home after school, he wasn't sure what about the older teen made him trust him, but he did. 

So after school he followed Dean out to his car, nervous and intrigued about just why Dean Winchester was being so nice to him. It wasn't long until he knew the truth. It wasn't long until Dean had driven them out into the middle of nowhere and had his hand down the front of Sam's pants, grabbing him just this shy of too hard.

Sam didn't know if he should try and get away or go along with what the 18 year old was doing, but the words Dean was whispering to him, the things the older teen was doing had him hard and wanting. He soon found himself in the back seat of Dean's car, pants around his ankle, face buried against the seat as Dean slammed into him hard and fast.

Sam didn't know if he loved it or hated it, all he could do was hold on and let the larger male have his way with him. 

After all was said and done Dean took him home, grinning at Sam when it came out that they lived only a block away from each other. When Dean left he told Sam that this was going to happen often. All Sam could do was nod a bit in shock as the older male drove off. 

That night just before dinner his mother told him the truth, told him why they had come to the town they were living in, that her ex-husband, his father, and his older brother lived there. That she had decided to try and patch things up with his dad, that she wanted him to get to know his big brother, the brother he had never known he had. 

Sam didn't know what to say when the doorbell rang and his mother opened it to let Dean Winchester and his father inside. Sam nodded dumbly when his mother told him to go hang out with Dean in his room while she talked to John. He had to bite his lip to stay silent when Dean shoved him against the wall face first and pulled down his pants, fucking into him again.


End file.
